Do I Even Matter Anymore?
by musicdreams31
Summary: Adam and Bree always get the credit. But what does Chase get? Does he get a compliment? Not really. He always feels left out, that is until a new girl shows up to Mission Creek. She makes him feel complete, like he actually matters to the world. As he grows close to Sage Parker he realizes just how alike they are. Do they stay friends? (Takes place after 'Spike Fright')
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored and thought "I always write in OC POVS. Why not try something different? There wasn't supposed to be an OC but it just doesn't feel right without one for me. Anyways, Here's 'Feeling Complete'**

* * *

><p>I set down the black mission bag and sighed. Adam and Bree always get all the credit. What am I? Chopped liver? No one pays attention to me. Even in school! I'm know as the nerd. The guy no one likes. I try to show off my intelligence but people mock me like I'm some kind of animal in a zoo. Even after our bionics were shown to the world I still get no attention. How am I supposed to be mission leader when they just make fun of me?<p>

If someone talks to me it's because they want me to do their homework or see my bionics in action. It's never "_Hey Chase. What's up? Wanna hang out after school?"_ or _"Chase, do you wanna eat lunch with us?"_

It's always _"Yo nerd! Do my homework,"_ and _"Hey bionic kid! Can I see your forcefield?"_ The only girl that's shown interest in me is Sabrina and I haven't talked to her since the Spike incident. I'm always left out of everything, and I'm done. I'm over it.

* * *

><p>I headed to my locker, ignoring Adam, Bree, and Leo. As I swapped out books I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair that stops just below her shoulders and icy blue eyes. "Yes?" I asked her.<p>

"You're Chase Davenport right?" I nodded my head in reply. A smile creeped onto her face.

"My name's Sage. I just moved here from Florida and I've been wanting to meet you. But that's not why I came up to you. I actually didn't know you were Chase Davenport until I saw your face," She rambled. I rose an eyebrow.

"Anyways, can you show me to my first class? If you know where it is. Do you have Ms. Thistle?" She asked me. I caught a glimpse of a red streak in her hair.

"I actually have her first, yes. I'm headed there in a few minutes," I told her, faking a smile.

"Hey look. Chase got a girl to talk to him," Adam teased as he walked up to us. I rolled my eyes when Bree said,

"Careful. He might bore you with random facts."

"That's right. One of your bionic abilities are super intelligence. That's my favorite ability," Sage smiled.

"Not even speed or strength?" Adam asked her.

"They're okay. But I'd rather be smarter than I already am," She replied.

"But what if you were in a fight?" Leo asked her. _When did he get here?_ She giggled a little.

"What?" He asked.

"I know how to fight. So I could just outsmart them. That's why intelligence is way better than speed or strength," She explained. They all just stared at her.

"Finally someone likes my abilities!" I exclaimed. The bell rang, signaling for us to get to class.

"I guess I should show you to your first class," I told Sage. She nodded.

"I guess so," She smiled. I motioned for her to follow and I could hear the click clack of her black knee high high heeled boots.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Yeah. It's short. Anyways, I hoped you liked it. ~Kay<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"So Sage, where are you from?" Leo asked her as we sat down with our lunches, or whatever you call the food they serve here.

"Florida, actually," She smiled.

"We had a meet and greet there awhile ago. Why didn't you come?" Bree asked her.

"Um, I wanted to. But my parents don't like you guys. They find it wrong that they would mix technology and biology. They don't know you guys go to this school and I plan to keep it that way," She explained.

"Oh," Adam said and looked to the table, picking at his food.

"But I love you guys! I'm fascinated with technology. I was always the nerd back at JPT in Florida but I guess both Chase and I can be the nerds now, right Chase?" She asked me. _Ouch._

"Yeah, sure," I muttered.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it in a bad way. I actually have a thing for nerds," She said. We all raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not that I have a thing for you," She added. We all just stared at her.

"I'm just gonna shut up now before I make it worse," She said and took a bite of the 'pizza'.

"It's fine, Sage, really. It's just weird hearing someone say that. I'm not used to it," I told her.

"Why not? You'd think with all the credit you get people would love you and girls would be stalking you and you'd be used to it," She laughed. I just sat there.

"Oh. You don't really get any credit, do you?" She asked me.

"No, no. It's fine. I just thought of something else," I lied. She nodded and stared at her pizza.

* * *

><p>I was walking out of the school when Sage ran up to me. "Hey Chase. I didn't mean to upset you earlier it's just I thought that…" She trailed off.<p>

"Sage, it's fine. I'm used to that," I assured her.

"No, Chase. I shouldn't have even brought that up. I don't know you. I just know you from hearing about your bionics on TV," She told me.

"Gee thanks, Sage. That makes me feel so much better," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. She quickly ran in front of me and put a hand on my chest.

"Chase, what I'm trying to say is I want to get to know you. Not the bionic side of you, but you. I want to know Chase Davenport when he's not being a vigilante or superhero," She told me, smiling a little.

"Really?" I deadpanned.

"Gee thanks, Chase for ruining the moment," She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Okay. I guess we can hang out. Want to come over my place?" I asked her.

"Today?" I nodded.

"Okay. Let me tell my parents," She replied and pulled out her phone.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home," I smiled as I opened the front door.<p>

"Home or castle? Holy crap, you're richer than I thought," She exclaimed. Tasha just stared at her. She cleared her throat and then spoke.

"Sorry. My family doesn't have much money," She told Tasha and I then walked inside.

"Tasha, this is Sage. Sage, this is my step-mom Tasha," I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Davenport," Sage smiled as she shook Tasha's hand.

"Please, call me Tasha. I see you've befriended Chase," She replied. Sage nodded.

"Where's your bathroom?" Sage asked her.

"Right down that hall. 3rd door to the right." She nodded and raced down that hallway.

"She's cute. How come I've never seen or heard of her before?" Tasha asked me.

"Because she just moved her from Florida. Today was her first day," I explained.

"She seems pretty smart too," Tasha smirked.

"She's really smart. She knew right away that we were the bionic kids. She said she wants to know me, not the bionic side but the human side," I replied, a smile spreading on my face.

"That's great, Chase! I think I hear her coming," Tasha told me and walked off into the kitchen.

"So…" Sage started.

"Yeah….Why don't we go down to the lab?" I suggested. "Really?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Follow me. You'll love it," I told her

* * *

><p>"Donnie-" Douglas was cut off by Mr. Davenport.<p>

"No, Douglas," He told him.

"But-"

"No! I said no and that's my-" Mr. Davenport stopped talking when he saw Sage and I.

"Oh. I didn't know we had someone over, and in the lab," Mr. Davenport said, glaring at me.

"Douglas, Mr. Davenport. This is Sage Parker. Sage this is Douglas and Mr. Davenport," I told them. Sage waved a little, still frightened by their yelling. They both left the lab leaving us alone.

"That was unexpected," Sage said as she looked around.

"Actually they fight a lot," I laughed. She nodded as she ran her fingers over the cyberdesk.

"So this is where you guys lived and trained your whole life," She whispered.

"Actually this is the new lab. Douglas blew up the old one," I shrugged. She raised an eyebrow.

"He was hell bent on getting us back. But now he's good and lives with us. Weird twist, I know. He's changed. Anyways, should we do homework?" I suggested.

"I actually finished all of my homework in study hall," She told me.

"So did I. So, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know. It's your house," She shrugged.

"Right. I think Tasha is making dinner. Wanna see what we're eating?" I asked her. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out from her back pocket.

"Actually my dad's here," She replied.

"So how about you and him stay for dinner? Tasha always makes more than enough," I laughed.

"I'll ask him. Come on," She said and took off for the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Hey princess," Her dad said and kissed her head.<p>

"Hi Daddy. Can we stay for dinner? Chase said it's okay," She begged. Her father looked over to Mr. Davenport.

"By all means, join us. We have plenty of food," Davenport smiled.

"Well, it would be better than fast food. I guess we could stay. As long as it's no issue," He replied.

"No issue at all," Tasha smiled.

"Hey look! Chase actually got a girl to stay for dinner," Adam laughed.

"Adam," Douglas warned.

"So Mr. Parker, what brings you to Mission Creek?" Bree asked him.

"Work," He replied.

"Work, work, work. That's all he does," Sage muttered and took a bite of the lasagna.

"You know, I never got your name," Mr. Parker told Davenport. Sage and I froze. Once he says it, Mr. Parker might storm out.

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am. But that's okay. I'm Donald Davenport," He smiled.

"Keep the ego under control, Mr. Davenport," Bree told him. "

Davenport? As in the bionic teenagers?" He asked. Mr. Davenport was about to respond when Sage butted in.

"It doesn't matter what Davenport he is or if he is the bionic teenager Davenport. What matters is that I finally made a friend. Right Dad?" Sage asked as she stared at her Dad.

"Sage, don't be rude," He father told her. She looked to me for help.

"Sorry, Sage. It's not my place," I whispered.

"Yes, Adam, Bree, and Chase are bionic," He smiled. I saw Mr. Parker tense.

"Sage, why didn't you tell me Chase was bionic?" He asked her.

"Because I know you don't like them and think they're dangerous, but they're not. Chase is actually really nice. It's not like they'll kill us or harm us. They do good. They save people. They go on missions and save lives," She told him, trying to keep him calm. Everyone else had fallen silent.

"And they go to your school?" He asked her.

"I only have classes with Chase," She replied.

"How many?"

"All except band and Spanish," She mumbled.

"Your mother won't be happy you've befriended them," He told her.

"If they harm me in any way, which they won't, I will take responsibility. You cannot sue them or anything. Deal?" She negotiated.

"Fine. You win," He sighed and continued eating. Sage breathed a sigh of relief and smiled a little at me. At least I matter to someone in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chase I don't want you to get hurt," Davenport told me.

"Sage supports us. She also wants to know me, the human side. Not the bionic side. Her parents are just against us, afraid we'll hurt them. Help me prove them wrong and show that their daughter is safe around us," I told him. He sighed and ran a hand through his oh-so-precious hair.

"Fine. But if this backfired I didn't help you," He replied.

"Sheesh, okay. Now I have to go if I want to catch up on work," I replied and started running out the door.

"Chase? Is it work or catching up with Sage?" He asked me.

"Sage," I muttered. He laughed and motioned for me to leave.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chase. Sorry about my dad last night," She apologized once I caught up with her.<p>

"It's fine. We're just not used to people knowing, that's all. Oh and Sage?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember Sabrina?" I asked. She nodded.

"She never saw the lab. You're the first person to see it," I smiled.

"So you do like her. I knew it!" Leo cheered.

"Leo, I do not like Sgae like that," I lied. Shes nice, cute, smart, and likes me for who I am without bionics.

"Mhm. Sure," He laughed and walked over to Jannel.

"Is what Leo said true?" Sage asked me. I felt my face grow hot, causing Sage to giggle.

"Maybe I am a Sabrina," She joked.

"No, you aren't. I would never go Spike on you no matter how much Adam made fun of you," I replied.

"Your siblings tease you a lot, don't they?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I get used to it, though," I shrugged. "I know how you feel. I've never even had my first kiss yet because my brothers always scare boys off. It really sucks considering they tease me a lot too," She told me. It's funny how a conversation can go from happy to sad in one word.

"Girls just don't like me in general. I'm sure you've always had guys chasing after you," I told Sage.

She was about to respond when she winced a little. "Did I hit you?" I asked her as she bent over. She shook her head.

"No. I need to go to the nurse for my medication," She replied.

"Medication?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I have...allergies." I can tell she's lying.

* * *

><p>"Sage, what's really going on?" I asked her after school.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"I know it's not allergies because allergies don't make you wince and limp to the nurse's office for medication. Plus, it's winter time," I pointed out. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I guess you'd have to know sometime. Chase, if I tell you, you can't look at me any differently," She told me. I nodded.

"I won't. Now what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Chase, I have cancer," Sage said.

"Cancer?" I asked.

"Yes, cancer," She confirmed as we walked in my house.

"Who has cancer?" Douglas asked as he turned off the TV.

"No one," I lied.

"Okay. I know you two aren't talking about The Fault in our Stars so spill," He replied.

"Are you always this nosy?" Sage asked him, earning a chuckle from me.

"Or is it just your hair?" She smirked. I saw Mr. Davenport snicker a little.

"For your information I have awesome hair and I'm not nosy. I'm just better than you," He defended.

"Yeah. Okay. Keep telling yourself that, Douglas," Davenport laughed.

"Oh. So you're egotistical," Sage mocked in realization. Douglas scowled and walked away.

"And that's how you change subject. Thank you ladies and gentlemen," She said and bowed.

"I have to say, Sage. That was clever," Davenport told her.

"Why thank you, Mr. Davenport. At least someone likes my cleverness besides Chase," She smiled. Mr. Davenport smiled to me and gave me a thumbs up as Sage sat down on the couch.

"So, back to the subject."

"Right. We actually don't know what type of cancer it started out as. It just spread all over. Luckily it hasn't reached my brain or lungs. It's weird how it avoided those two areas," She explained.

"Do you do chemo?" I asked her.

"Nah. If I wanna die I can die. Honestly I don't like my life that much. No friends besides you, I'm always bullied, teased, oh and not to mention I'm adopted," She replied.

"So you want to die?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay, maybe I want to live a little, hence the reason why I go through the pain but really everything just sucks. That is until I met you. You actually talked to me unlike most kids. And once people learn about my cancer they often never talk to me again," She explained.

I nodded as I processed her words. _She doesn't want to live. She probably has a better life than me._

"Sometimes I wonder if my life even matters anymore," She said.

"Do I matter anymore?" We asked ourselves in sync.


	4. Chapter 4

We just stared at each other. Sage's icy blue eyes flickered around the room, as if not wanting to look at me. Finally she sighed and glanced back over to me. "Sage, your life does matter," I told her. She smiled a little and scooted closer to me.

"And so does yours. You think because your siblings tease you and because people don't want to talk to you means that you don't matter? Chase, you do good. You save people. I'm just a 16 year old girl who has cancer and dying. I know I won't make it as far in life as you will. You'll probably take over Davenport Industries, find someone, start a family, continue your legacy, and then die. I will _just die._ What's the point in living if I'm just gonna die in a year?" She asked. It's like she really doesn't care what happens to her. Like if she got shot, she'd hope to die. It was as if nothing mattered anymore.

"Sage, why believe you won't live? What happened to the hope that every cancer patient has?" I asked her.

"It vanished when I was 9," She replied. Nine?

"9? You've had cancer since-" She nodded and started talking.

"I was 8. I've had cancer since I was 8. Yes Chase, we've tried everything and nothing has worked. I've given up so my adoptive parents can save their money for when I do die," She told me with a small smile.

I watched as a piece of her hair fell in front of her eyes. She quickly tucked it behind her ear and looked up at me.

"I promise I won't look at you any other way besides a fighter. I haven't met someone who's had cancer for 8 years and is still happy. I believe you'll make it through this, Sage. I believe in you," I told her.

"Thanks," She said. Then I thought of what Leo said earlier. It's now or never.

"Yes," I said.

"Huh?" She asked, clearly confused at the random word.

"Yes, Leo was right. I do have a crush on you. So, Sage Parker, will you go out with me?" I asked.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you, Chase," She smiled and threw her arms around me.

* * *

><p><em>(1 Month Later)<em>

"I still can't believe it's been a month," Bree told me.

"You underestimate me, Bree," I smirked. I can prove them wrong if I really tried.

"I guess we do. Congrats, Buddy," Adam smiled and slapped me on the back, hard. The front door opened and Sage walked inside. She's wearing a purple and white polka dot sundress, purple converse, and her hair's curled in ringlets. I guess that's what she's wearing to our date.

She looks like she's been crying. Her eyes are red and a little puffy. I noticed she wiped her nose a few times before she looked over at us. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She smiled and walked up to me, smashing her lips on mine.

"PDA!" Adam shouted and retreated with Bree to the lab, earning a laugh from me.

"No matter what happens I love you, Davenport. Don't forget that," She whispered.

"I won't ever forget it. But why do I feel like this is goodbye?" I asked her. She shrugged and laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe you're just worried. Don't be. Are you ready to go?" She asked me. I nodded and we walked to the restaurant, Olive Garden, for our date. 1 month we've been together and even though her parents don't like me, they accept that Sage can do what she wants. They let her live her life to the fullest.

"Okay, so I got you something," Sage said and pulled out a small blue box. I opened it up and saw a silver keychain that was in the shape of a heart. On both sides it had '_C+ S' _engraved with '_Always and Forever' _below it. I handed her a red velvet box. I watched as she opened it up. A smile spread across her face and a few tears formed.

"Chase, are these real?" She asked as she studied the diamonds and ran her fingers over each one. I nodded.

"One hundred percent real," I smiled. I helped her put on the necklace then clasped the keychain on my keyring.

"That was fun," She laughed as we walked down the grey, hard pavement hand in hand.

"It was," I agreed. All the sudden it started pouring down rain, earning a squeal from Sage as her dress clung to her along her hair sticking to her face. I moved her hair away from her face and kissed her. I mean, it is every girls' dream to be kissed in the rain, right?


	5. Chapter 5 Final Chapter

I was doing homework when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked as I wrote down the answer.

"Hi, is this Chase Davenport?" I could hear that the person has been crying. I could hear how they tried not to cry on the other line.

"It is. Who is this?" I asked and put my pencil down.

"It's Sage's mother. Sage Parker. I have some bad news. Sage passed away this morning. It was the cancer. It finally got to her," She told me. I froze in my seat, a tear slipping down my face. Tasha stopped cleaning the counter and looked at me with a confused look.

"Her funeral is on Monday after school. 5:00pm. We hope you show up. I know we never really liked you and your siblings because of the bionics but I can tell Sage really loved you. I hope to see you Monday. Bye, Chase," Mrs. Parker told me and hung up. I kept the phone to my ear, the bussing signaling that the call ended, before I dropped it to the ground.

"Chase?" Davenport asked as he and Douglas ran over from his desk.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tasha asked me.

"It's Sage," Was all I could say.

"What happened to Sage?" Mr. Davenport asked me. It took me a few minutes to find my voice without bursting into tears.

"She's dead. She died this morning. That was her mom. She said the funeral's Monday," I replied.

"How did she pass?" Mr. Davenport asked me Douglas sighed. He knows it was the cancer.

"Cancer. It was Sage that you two were talking about, wasn't it?" Douglas asked. I nodded and broke down in Tasha's arms, knowing I won't ever see Sage again.

I was next to drop a red rose on her casket. I knew that she was going to die, but now, in one month? Especially the day after our one month anniversary? It just wasn't fair. Sage was right, though. I have more than she did. I have money and bionics. I can start a family and take over Davenport Industries. Sage and I always questioned if we even mattered anymore. I know the answer to that question. _I matter._ _We matter. And in memory of Sage Parker, I will live my life to the fullest and never give up. My life matters, and bionic or not, I can do good in the world._

I dropped the rose on the pearl white casket and walked away over to my family. Walking away from the 6 foot deep grave Sage will be in for the rest of eternity, I took one quick glance behind me before following them to the car. Sage is gone and she's never coming back. It's just me who will keep fighting to matter, no matter what it takes.

***The End***

**Most stories/fanfictions don't have endings like these. Most of the times the characters live, somehow, in some weird way. There are a few people who inspired me to write this story, to change my ways of writing a little bit. I had never planned to have an OC in this story, but Sage just kinda happened. Oh and Daphrose? I didn't get the chance to research the cancer part but I tried my best to edit it and add as much description as I could since I've been very busy.**

**This story means a lot to me. My family had a very close friend pass away from cancer December 17, 2013. It was recently the one year mark of his passing and it's not the same with a new family living two doors down from us. They moved a little before he passed. I recently went to his daughter's wedding and he would be proud of her.**

**Now I need to wrap this up and stop rambling even though most people don't read author's notes. I want to thank everyone who read this story and I'm sorry to anyone I've ticked off for killing off Sage. Ha ha. Anyways, go on to reading other stories.**

**~Kay**

**In Loving Memory of Jose Castro.**

**Died December 17, 2013 of Cancer**


End file.
